To be the best
by vickus.terblanche
Summary: Young Ash discovers a lot of things before he starts his journey. Super smart Ash/Powerfull Ash
1. Chapter 1

My first storie, so please be kind to me.

I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter 1: The begining

"Ash could you come and help me please, I want to go to proffesor Oak this afternoon. If you want to you can come as well." Delia asked her son through the kitchen window. "Coming mom" Ash answerd his mom. Dusting the loose grass off his clouths. "Ok, thats all for today then Nidoking and Nidoqueen return." Ash said. Returning the pokemon, and walked towards the house that he and his mother stayed in. It is a small two-storie house complete with three bedroom, a bathroom, living room, and a dining kitchen area.

"Mom with what can I help you?" Ash asked his mother. "You can start with the tabel please lunch is almos done, then you can help clean up when we are done." she answered him.

The meal done and dishes washed, dryed, and paked away. Ash and Delia were on there way towards proffesor Oak's place. "Coming" they heard Oak's voice after knocking. "Delia what a surprise, how can I help you, please come in" he said as soon as he opened the door. "Ash" Oak greated him in a cold voice. "Why you have a lot of nerve to show your face here, what do you want" he asked in the same cold voice. "I'm sorry Delia but I must ask that your son leave and never return to the lab, he is not wanted nor welcome here." Oak said in a calm voice to Delia looking nothing at all like he is sorry.

"May I know why my son is not welcome or wanted here Oak and how dare you speak to my son like that?" Delia asked in a voice so cold that a Jinx would be jelouse off.

"It looks like you have not yet receved the notice from the pokemon league Delia, I will inform you now why that is, and i have the right to do so as a pokemon proffesor. He is not wanted here becouse he has been abusing pokemon for a while now, I have been treating injured pokemon for a while now, and could not find out how they got injured and then Garry my grandson informed me that he shaw Ash just this morning, hitting a pidgey with a stick and bringing it to me to heal after Ash left it there. Thats when everything fell in place regarding the injured pokemon. I called the pokemon league and informed them of this. I'll make sure he would never get his licence to be a pokemon trainer and if that fails I will deny to give him a pokemon" he said to her. Delia looking really pissed now looked over her shoulder at Ash only to see him with tears in his eye's shaking his head no while looking at her. "Ash can you do me a favour and release the nido pair for me please, but wait a please minute ok" she spoke softly to her son. Ash could only nod his head as an answer. Turning back towards the professor looking ready to rip him apart.

"Oak do you know that Ash do not need a starter pokemon from you as he has two of his own, and believe me that Ash was at home the whole day training them as I helped him" she said to the old man. Ash took out his two pokeball ready to release them, seeing his mother nodding her head that it was time to reveal them. He pressed the release button on the balls to release them. Even before the red light dissolved he was picked up and held in a very stong embrace of his Nidoqueen.

Oak seeing Ash ready to release the pokemon, was not expecting the final evolved forms of the nido's but rather the first stage of them. He was shocked to see a child with two very powerfull pokemon and he didn't even start his journey yet.

"So you see Oak your grandson is spreading lies and I will take it up with the Mr. Goodshow and the pokemon league and sue your ass as well as your grandson good bye Oak see you in court" Delia said before turning around "come Ash I have to go and call a lawyer" was all she said and started to walk home.

Let me know what you think of this.

I will review and correct the chapters as I go on.

Next chaper will be up within a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ash come sit down for a minute please we need to talk about what just happend at that. . . . that I dont even know what to call him at the moment" Delia asked her son as soon as they got home. "Mom i know you want to talk but I. . . . I can't at the moment, the things he said brings back those horrible memories of the nido's, just please can we talk about it later, please I just want to be alone if thats possible. I know you want to help me mom, I really do but you can't help me at the moment." Ash said to her an a voice that is so full of hurt. Delia walked to her son grabbing him in a very strong and warm hug. "O Ash, I know your hurting but remember those that still care and love you." She told him in a voice so soft that he almost did hear it. She moved him slowly towards the couch, so that he could lie down. "Why do proffesor believe i could do a thing like that mom, why did Garry tel him that it was me that did it. Why would i even do that to a pokemon I like them to much everybody knows that. Why . . . . Just why mom?" Ash asked a still in her arms. After a moment to think about it with coming up short as to why anybody could do that, specially to him. "Ash I really dont know what to say to that my son, all I can think of is that Garry is jealous of you my child, or that he just don't want you to become a trainer becouse he is scared that you would be better trainer than him." Delia said. Ash cried his small little heart out, Delia just ran her fingers through his hare trying her best to comfort him in his time of need.

"Ash you need to wake up son, I made somthing to for you to eat" Delia spoke softly to her sleeping son. "I'm not hungry mom, wanne sleep more" came the sleepy reply. "Nope you can't because I have a gift for you" Delia told her son hoping that the gift she got him would help cheer him up. "Really mom what did you get me?" Ash asked fully awake now after hearing the magic word 'gift'. "No that would spoil the gift if I told you, now would it not?" was all she said as she walked back to the kitchen with a now very curious Ash following her. "Thank you mom that was very delicious. Now what did you get me, please pretty please tell me." Ash begged his mother. Laughing Delia handed him a meduim size box covered in wraping papper. "Here you go Ash" she said with laughter still in her voice. Ripping the paper of the gift Ash lifted the lid revealing a pokemon egg. "Mom I don't know what to say..." Ash said as he grabed his mom in a tight hug. "I arranged this pokemon egg for you a while ago, it was delivered today while you were sleeping, so i though it would be a very good day to give it to you. I also spoke to the pokemon legue and they said that there will be a investigation regarding the mattet and we'll know in two days what they say. They are on there way and would be here by tomorrow to speak to us about it." Delia explained. "Mom you realy are the best." was all he said before moving back to the box and picking up the egg, looking at the strange purple and red dots that are displyed on it whondering what it could be.

Time skip

"Ash leave the egg and come down here now !. The people from the league will be here at any moment and . . . . " The knocking on the door interupted. "Coming" she called before turning back to face the stairs "Ash if you don't come down from there now, I will not take you to the safari zone this year do you anderstand me" Delia finished.

"Good day how can I help you," Delia said as she opened the door to reveil two men dressed in black. "Delia ketchum?" one asked "Yes thats me." "May we have a quick word with you and your son please, its in connection with the complaint that was laid against Ash ketchum." "Sure please come in, do you need to talk with him as well?" She asked. "Yes please madam, what we have to say will only take a mimute of your time". "I'll go get him for you". "Thank you".

"Ash why are you not down stairs like I asked you?" Delia asked as she walked in to her sons room, seeing only his back turned to the door. "Mom come look" was all answer she got. As she walked to her son to se what has his full attention that he is not even moving a muscle to look at her. "Ash what is it." she asked as she looked at the egg infront of him. "Mom its moving." "O huney is about to hatch, there are men to here that wants to talk to you about what proffessor said you did. When its done please come down please" Delia asked her son. "Sure mom." As Delia started to walk out his room, she heard Ash calling her." Mom look at my new pokemon." Turning around she saw her son with a small Abra in his arms with a smile so wide that she though it would split his face in two. " How adorable Ash, now please come down they have waited a long time now". "Ok mom".

"Sorry for taking so long a egg I got Ash just hatched and he wanted to me see it" Delia explained as she walked back down stairs to them. "No proble madam we understand". "Hello" Ash said as the people came in to view.

"Is there anything I could get you to drink?" Delia asked them getting a no thank you from them she took a seat with Ash next to her with the newly hatched baby Abra on his lap safe in his arms.

"we are here to give you feed back on the findings of the accusation of pokemon abuse made by proffessor Oak againts you Ash. I'm happy to say that the case has been proven false, we found the culprit that has been responsible for the injured pokemon" one of the two said. "Thats wonderfull news thank you for telling us this" Delia said. Ash has trears of joy running down his face just nodded his head as thanx. "May we know who it was?" Delia asked them. "It was a flock of spearrow that was attacking the pokemom. Thank you for your time we need to get back at headquarters and file the information and get someone to come and take care of the flock for us, enjoy the rest of your day". "Thank you again very much for this news, now I can sleep better knowing my sons name has been cleared".

Delia sat back down next to her son after she showed the people out. " Well Ash what do you think we start pakking for our trip to the pokemom safari, now that you can be a trainer again we can work on your team"."Yes mom thats true, I'm just so glad that they now know it wasn't me. Do you think that we could see dratini again mom, or the nido herd the one were i got my nido pair?" Ash asked. "We wil have to see Ash but i do think so, im just glad that your nido's were there to save you from the stampede of Toros that was there last year". "Me to mom, me to, so what are you getting me for my birthday mom?" Ash asked. "You know you get a pokemon for a present Ash, or do you want something else this year?" she asked.

"Well it is my 11 birthday and i was thinking that mayby i could start to study to be a pokemon breader and a few other things to do with pokemon" Ash told his mother. Shocked delia just looked at his son written on her face before it moved to make space for a very proud look. " Ash if you want to study then I will help you in what ever you want to do, the resaurant is doing very good so money would not be a problem when will jou start your journey then?" She asked. "When I'm 16 mom" Ash said before walking back up stars to start pakking for the trip.

Well let me know what you think of this chapter


End file.
